


A Tasty Lesson

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Body Modification, Breastfeeding, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Mami is more than tired of listening to her friends making jokes about the size of her breasts. So the best way to put a stop to that is to let all four of them find out what it's like to have massive mounds, even bigger than hers. How else will they learn?
Kudos: 29





	A Tasty Lesson

  
It wasn’t a very nice thing that Mami was about to do. But it still felt so, so right. There was only so much a woman could stand, after all, before she started to feel the need for a bit of… payback wasn’t the right word and would imply a certain amount of vindictiveness that Mami didn’t think she felt. No, this was just… making her friends see her from her point of view.  
  
The timer dinged and Mami smiled to herself as she pulled the tray of sweet treats out of the oven. Didn’t they look _tasty_? Mami had put a lot of herself into making these snacks and she hoped that her friends were going to enjoy them.  
  
“The snacks are ready,” Mami called out, sliding the desserts off of the metal baking tray and onto a decorative ceramic one. “Do be careful with them, they’re still rather hot.”  
  
“That’s why we have tea,” Kyouko said, poking her head around the kitchen’s doorway. “Come on, snacks, snacks, snacks!” She started beating the doorframe in time with her chanting.  
  
She stopped when Mami gave her a _look_. Then her head vanished entirely as she sat back down.  
  
A few minutes later, Mami was back in her living room with all of her friends sitting around the new, larger glass table she had bought. They all had their tea of choice sitting in front of them and everyone except for Homura looked up eagerly when Mami appeared. She was too busy acting cool to respond like that.  
  
“Man, Mami,” Sayaka said, the tone in her voice indicating that she was trying to be funny. “When you enter a room, you enter the room before you enter the room.”  
  
“Sayaka, you messed up the joke,” Madoka said, though she _still_ glanced at Mami’s breasts as the blonde girl leaned down to put the tray onto the table. “It’s supposed to go…”  
  
Mami sighed to herself as Madoka and Sayaka tried to hash out to properly refer to how large Mami’s breasts were. This was the kind of thing that was so _troublesome_. Mami had a lot of other traits to her besides just how large her breasts were. It would be like only making jokes over Homura’s hair and how she had to use magic to keep it that long and glossy. Not that _Mami_ was in any position to bring up using magic to save on time spent for hair styling.  
  
Well, maybe they would learn something or other after tonight. Mami smiled at them as her four friends each took a selection of snacks from the tray. Kyouko took a rather larger selection than anyone else, unsurprisingly. Mami took a cookie of her own, but didn’t actually eat it, and just set it down on her napkin.  
  
“These are some good cookies,” Madoka said, making sure to swallow before speaking. “Did you put something special in them, Mami? They taste a lot sweeter than normal.”  
  
Mami had, of course. She had spent half an hour last night milking herself, digging her fingers into her large, soft, sensitive breasts and coaxing dribbles of white milk out of her. She had also heavily laced the milk with her magic.  
  
It would be nice if her friends could learn to see things from her perspective, after all. Mami smiled to herself as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips and took a small sip.  
  
And it was already starting. Kyouko was the first one to start showing results, unsurprisingly. She had practically inhaled her cookies, after all, talking around a mouthful of crumbs that normally would have made Mami scold her for her atrocious table manners.  
  
Kyouko blinked and looked down at her chest. Mami looked down as well. And sure enough, Kyouko’s chest was starting to grow. Quite rapidly, too. She wasn’t ballooning over the course of a minute or anything, but the progress was still visible to the naked eye.  
  
And so were the results on all of the other girls as well. Mami looked around, nodding in satisfaction as she saw that everyone else were starting to shift around, their chests increasing in size. Homura’s tight shirt was looking quite a bit more than tight on her already, in fact.  
  
“Um,” Sayaka said, looking down at her chest and giving one breast a poke. “Um, Mami, could I use your bathroom for a minute? I’m feeling kind of…”  
  
“Kind of what, Sayaka?” Mami asked, taking a sip from her tea and pretending not to notice as Kyouko stole her treat from in front of her and chowed down on it. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“Hah, hah!” Sayaka nervously laughed. “Yeah, just kind of. I’m,” she stood up and swayed, her sense of balance obviously off, “I’m just going to go and take care of some stuff.”  
  
Sayaka took one step around the table and fell flat on her face, her new, and still growing proportions betraying her. She squeaked as she landed and thrashed around a bit before forcing herself up onto her knees.  
  
By now, all four of the girls had very obvious, very large breasts. Mami could hear the sounds of fabric starting to tear and winced. That could _not_ be comfortable. She had thought it would be somewhat slower than this and would give the girls a chance to take their tops off before they would become painfully tight. Pain was never part of this lesson, after all.  
  
Homura had actually turned away from the table and was pulling at her shirt. There was some grunting sounds as she yanked at it and Mami was momentarily entranced by the sight of Homura’s bare back as she pulled at her shirt. Even as she got it off, Mami could see the straps of her bra suddenly snap and break as her breasts became far too large for her bra.  
  
Madoka and Kyouko and everyone were in just the same situation. Madoka was blushing like mad and had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she tried to hide that her breasts were quite a bit larger than Mami’s by now. And they still seemed to be growing.  
  
They were all at least another cup size larger now. In fact, Mami thought that they were all larger than her own breasts now. So there was no possible way that they could make any sorts of jokes about Mami’s chest. Unless they wanted to do some about how _small_ Mami was, which would actually be a refreshing novelty and rather enjoyable to hear.  
  
Mami considered stopping the magic now. It should just barely be possible, especially with the laxatives she had on hand. But no. There was something enchanting about how large and how quickly the girls were increasing in size. Mami decided to keep things as they were for now and see just how large her friends could get before the magic fully ran its course inside of them.  
  
Mami sat back, enjoying herself greatly as she watched her friends. There was something nice about seeing them struggling to cope with the large weights suddenly anchored to their chests. Maybe it would teach them a valuable lesson. Or maybe it wouldn’t and Mami would just enjoy herself as she watched them struggle and shift around and try to accommodate their new additions.  
  
“How is this happening?” Homura growled, turning back around quickly and staggering to the side as her breasts tried to keep the turn going instead of stopping when she wanted to. “Mami, is this your fault?”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Mami said, rising to her feet and walking over to look down at Sayaka. She was panting, laying flat on her back as her boobs grew bigger and bigger. “I think a certain change in perspective should do wonders to make you realize, what did Kyouko say to you yesterday, Homura?” Mami tapped her chin as she looked down at the stiff nipples poking through Sayaka’s shirt. “That I could always get someone interested in me just by lifting my shirt?”  
  
Mami spun around to Kyouko as the redhead tried to stand up, swaying back and forth under the influence of breasts that were each larger than her head. In a single swift motion, Mami pulled Kyouko’s shirt up. It sadly ripped to pieces in her hands as Mami didn’t lift it up far enough to avoid the large breasts that were getting in the way. But it still did the trick and still showed off Kyouko’s large, pale globes.  
  
“Kyouko,” Mami said, kneading one of the huge udders as Kyouko shivered and went weak in the knees. “Can you see how remarks like that would have hurt me?”  
  
“Gah, ah,” Kyouko moaned, in a sound that had a lot more lust to it than anything else. “Y-yes, Mami.”  
  
Mami paused and looked at Kyouko’s face. Her eyes were glazed and her cheeks were red. Kyouko was _enjoying_ this. Mami gave the breast she was holding another squeeze and got another moan. Yes, Kyouko was enjoying this a _lot_.  
  
Mami turned to look around at the rest of her friends. It seemed that the growth had stopped by now. And all four of them had a pair of breasts that were _very_ , very large indeed. Even Homura, the smallest of them, still had a pair of tits that were at least twice the size of Mami’s own. And it was easy to tell just how large they were since they had all removed their shirts or had them removed by their sudden growth.  
  
Mami swallowed heavily as she stared and rubbed her legs together underneath her skirt. There was something _very_ erotic about seeing her friends like this. Something very erotic indeed. She tried to push those thoughts down as not benefitting someone of her age and experience. But they still kept on coming to her.  
  
“Mami,” Madoka whined, looking up at her with big and wet eyes. “Why is this feeling so good?”  
  
Mami licked her lips as she looked down at Madoka. The memory of what Madoka had said to her last week, about if she should take supplements to get breasts as big as Mami’s came back to her. And that was such a… Mami didn’t have the right words to fully describe what she was feeling as she looked down at Madoka.  
  
Maybe if she got a taste, that would make things better. Experincing it with more than just one sense, after all. And then do the same to all of her other friends, so she could make sure they were properly understanding what she went through every day.  
  
It didn’t take much effort to get all four of them into a line up in front of Mami. Her ribbons _really_ helped with that. Mami licked her lips and cracked her knuckles as she looked at the beautiful array of breasts in front of her. They were all so much larger than hers. Especially Sayaka, who was barely managing to remain upright with the massive pair of titties on her chest.  
  
“Now girls,’” Mami said, kneeling down in between Madoka and Sayaka and groping both of them, how did you put it, “Do either of you have any interest at all in, how did you put it, jumping up and down to see if anime tiddies act just like real ones?”  
  
“We’re sorry, Mami,” Madoka moaned, trying and failing to stand. Her attempt wasn’t helped at all by Mami making sure that she didn’t succeed. “Can we make it up to you?”  
  
That prompted a squawk of outrage from Kyouko, who didn’t seem to have felt that she had done anything wrong. But Mami just smiled, glad to see that Madoka was coming around to her point of view.  
  
“As a matter of fact, there is,” Mami said. “All four of you already tasted my milk, so it’s only fair that I get to return the favor, don’t you think?”  
  
The four girls glanced at each other as Mami kept on smiling. Then they looked at her smile and all quickly agreed to do what she wanted.  
  
“Then we’ll start with the biggest of them all,” Mami said, shuffling around a bit to get at Sayaka’s large, bare breasts. They did look _very_ tempting and Mami licked her lips. “What a _pity_ ,” her voice went hard and flat for a moment, “that there’s no easy way to make a joke about how well suited your name is for motherhood, Sayaka.”  
  
Sayaka opened her mouth, possibly to apologize for that or possibly to say something else. Whatever it was didn’t really matter since Mami reached up and squeezed both of the huge breasts.  
  
Sayaka moaned at that, her jaw falling open and a trickle of drool running out of her mouth. And a trickle of milk running out of both of her breasts.  
  
Mami couldn’t wait anymore. She wrapped her lips around one of Sayaka’s nipples and started sucking. And it tasted _good_.  
  
Mami had tasted her own milk before. But it hadn’t tasted _this_ good. Sayaka’s milk was so sweet and creamy and tasty. Was it something from the blue-haired girl or was it something along the lines of how your voice always sounded weird on a recording? Whatever the reason was, Mami wasn’t going to spend too much time thinking about it when she could be having more of this tasty milk.  
  
She hummed to herself as she drank deeply from Sayaka’s boobs. The magic must really be working well on her breasts, if her friend was making so much milk so quickly. Not that Mami was complaining, not at all.  
  
Although… Mami thought about her other three friends, and how they were suffering just as much with all the milk that had been stored up in their own breasts. And how it might taste if she had some of their special treat as well.  
  
Mami leaned up from Sayaka’s boobs and wiped her hand across her mouth. It came away white. She smiled as she looked around the room at her friends and how they were struggling to keep themselves upright with the new weights dangling from their chests.  
  
“Alright, girls,” Mami said, kneeling down in front of Kyouko, “let’s see what you’ve got!”  
  
Kyouko’s milk tasted just as good as Sayaka’s, though Mami thought that maybe there was just a hint of cinnamon in it. Although that might just have been her imagination talking. Either way, it was still _very_ tasty and something Mami thoroughly enjoyed having.  
  
Just like she enjoyed drinking straight from the tap with Madoka and Homura too. Oh, how cutely they squirmed around as Mami lowered herself down to press her face right up against their breasts and wrap her lips around the plump, leaking nipples. It made Mami’s heart surge with love.  
  
At least, that was what she thought at first. Then she happened to look down as she heard a ripping sound.  
  
Mami’s own breasts were growing as well. They were growing quite a bit. Mami gasped, the color draining from her face as she realized what was happening.  
  
She had used magic to make her friends’ breasts grow. And now the same was happening to her, as she took in their magically-enhanced milk into her own body. It just might be possible to have it stop here and now if Mami stopped drinking. But the milk was so _tasty_ and she still hadn’t fully compared the flavors of each of the girls to one another.  
  
Mami made a distressed sound in the back of her throat as she looked around, trying to decide what to do. Should she stop and keep her breasts as they were now, still a full cup size larger than they had been? Or should she do what felt so right indeed and finish the job?  
  
Finish the job, Mami decided. The magic was, well, magic. It wasn’t permanent. In time, it would fade away and all of the girls would shrink back down to what they should be. It would be a great _deal_ of time, and Madoka and Sayaka might have to call their parents to announce an unscheduled sleepover, but they would wake up next morning with the wonderful sensation of having learned an important lesson.  
  
Mami nodded to herself, smiling. She turned back to her adorable junior, Madoka and wrapped her lips around Madoka’s nipple once more. Madoka moaned and thrust her nipple deeper into Mami’s mouth. Mami smiled up at her as she reached up and started to milk Madoka’s breast, sending some of the rich, tasty, creamy milk down into her mouth.  
  
“It feels really good, Mami,” Madoka said, throwing her head back as she felt the milk slowly flowing out of her. “I love it, Mami!”  
  
She wasn’t the only one who was enjoying herself. Homura was actually milking herself, reaching up to squeeze her humongous breasts. And sucking on her nipples instead of directing the milk onto Mami’s floor which was _very_ good to see. And Sayaka and Kyouko were just staring down at their chests and playing with themselves, squeezing and groping the tremendous breasts hanging off of them.  
  
Satisfied that everyone was having a good time, Mami went back to taking care of Madoka. Or at least Madoka’s breasts. And they did taste so very good. Mami felt like she was in heaven as she worked her friend over, sucking for all she was worth and kneading the large, soft breasts, coaxing out every single drop of milk she could.  
  
And that was a _lot_ of milk. Far more milk than Mami herself had ever produced. And it tasted so much better as well. Mami was in a heaven of flavor right now as she sucked away. And after Madoka, there was Sayaka and Homura and Kyouko! And it would all be so much fun (for Mami) and let everyone know the difficulties of living with such large and heavy breasts.  
  
Mami hoped that everyone here had learned an important lesson today

* * *


End file.
